


How to Make Johnny Storm Feel Slightly Conflicted

by xRockChickx



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Day 1, Identity, M/M, Peter's a total butt to Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRockChickx/pseuds/xRockChickx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Valentine's Day Johnny is presented with too many choices. He decides to go with the only sensible option.<br/>Written for SpideyTorch Week, day 1 (identity).</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Make Johnny Storm Feel Slightly Conflicted

Johnny Storm didn't see how dividing his love between two people was a bad thing. However, many others called it 'amoral' and 'weird'. Not that he cared.

Not when he was in love.

He was thinking about this – sort of, not that he was thinking much – as he looked at Spider-Man knocking on his window. He let his unexpected, but far from unwanted guest in and flashed his award winning smile at him. Maybe it had not won any awards yet, but Johnny found this rather unjust and he chose to ignore it.

Spidey landed on the floor with a soft sound and straightened his back. He did the opposite of straightening to Johnny.

"What a great timing," the blond said, "I was just thinking about you."

"Really? Well, that's very sweet of you. What about picking up the phone instead?"

"The phone?"

"Yeah, you know, that fairly small electric device you seem to use only for instagramming? I've been calling you for hours."

"Oh. How come?"

"You didn't pick up for the first time so I kept trying, hoping that at one point Johnny Storm might honour me with–"

"No, I mean why were you calling me?" Johnny asked, rolling his eyes.

"I have a very important question. I've been thinking about this since last night."

"What is it?"

Spider-Man looked very serious for a moment.

"Does blue make my butt look big?" Johnny stared at him blankly. "I mean..." muttered Spidey, trying to save the situation, "you wear blue too and your butt definitely looks big."

Johnny's face twisted into a grimace as he launched himself at Spider-Man. The manliest of squeals left Spidey's mouth as he threw himself back to avoid the wrath of the Human Torch, but he didn't try extremely hard. They both ended up on the floor, their limbs tangled into each other's.

"This is not actually why I've been calling. I lied," Spider-Man said softly.

"What's the real reason?" Johnny asked with a grumpy face.

Spider-Man looked flustered like a teenage girl in a typical Hollywood movie that has a disgusting amount of romance in it.

"Will you– will you be my Valentine?"

Johnny stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you asking me out?"

"No. I'm asking you to be my Valentine."

"What's the difference?"

"Asking you out doesn't necessarily involve chocolate. Not until next Valentine's Day."

"Oh, so that's what this is about. Chocolate."

"I assumed the best way to get the most out of Valentine's Day is to ask someone fairly rich to be my Valentine."

"You're an ass."

"I'm a great ass. You love me."

Johnny seemed to consider it.

"All right. I'll be your Valentine. But you need to get me chocolate too."

"Sure." Johnny climbed off of Spider-Man. "So, date at six? I'll come pick you up."

"You better wear your best clothes, Spidey. Don't embarrass me."

"Right."

* * *

 

Peter Parker had a very cool internship in the Baxter Building, so running into Johnny Storm was not a very rare occurrence. It happened all the time. It happened today, too.

Johnny actually seemed to be in a good mood. It was time to ruin it.

"Hey, Johnny!"  he greeted the blond, stopping beside him.

Johnny also stopped, fixing his blue eyes on Peter.

"Hi Pete. What's up?"

Peter started nervously scratching his neck and shyly smiled at the blond man.

"So, I've been thinking..."

"That might be a bad sign. What is it?"

"I, uh–" a bright blush appeared on Peter's face. "Would you be my Valentine?"

Johnny Storm felt destroyed. He would be Peter's Valentine, but he was already Spidey's. What was he supposed to say now?

"I– look, I really appreciate it, but– I need to think about this."

Johnny left as quickly as possible, not staying around for long enough to see Peter's reaction.

He needed to find Spidey. As he stepped into the elevator, he fished his phone out of his pocket to call Spider-Man. He picked up in no time.

"Look, I really need to talk to you," Johnny said impatiently, without greeting.

"Go for it," the answer came.

"No, in person. This is important."

"I don't really have time."

"Please? It's a question of life and death!"

Johnny could hear Spidey sigh.

"Okay. Let's meet on top of the Baxter Building in three minutes. I have about five minutes for you, Flamebrain."

"Great!" Johnny exclaimed and hit the elevator button to go to the roof.

Shortly after he arrived, Spider-Man landed on top of the building too, crossing his arms as he stopped in front of the blonde.

"Look– I know I've just said yes, but there's this very special situation, that makes things a bit more complicated."

"Are you turning me down?" Spidey asked, and Johnny could see his frown even through the mask.

"No. I just want to ask something."

"What is it?"

"Have you ever thought about your stance on open relationships?"

Spider-Man let his arms fall beside him. "Uh, no, not really."

"I think it would be great if you did. Like now."

"Why?"

"It's very important that you do. And you could text me or call me later and tell me what you think?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Johnny patted Spidey's shoulder and just left him standing there.

He didn't really wait for an answer from Spider-Man before approaching Parker as his internship ended for the day. The brunet was just taking his lab coat off as Johnny entered the room.

"Hey, Pete," the blond greeted as he leaned against the doorway and made sure that Reed had left already. "So, I gotta tell you that I'd very gladly be your Valentine, but there's this tiny issue going on, so it's very important that I ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Um, would you be okay with an open relationship?"

Johnny could see Peter bite into his lower lip, almost as if he was muffling his laughter. That didn't make much sense in Johnny's opinion, so he assumed Peter was just nervous.

"I'm not sure. It depends on who the third person would be, I suppose."

Johnny fidgeted with his hands a bit nervously.

"It's uh– it's Spider-Man."

Peter bit his mouth harder. He furrowed his brows, seemingly deep in thought. He finally sighed.

"I guess that could work, maybe."

"That would be great."

"So... are we going to have a date?" Johnny grinned and nodded. "What about meeting at six?"

Johnny's face fell. It wasn't that he wouldn't be okay with it – dating both Spider-Man and Peter at the same time. It sounded more than okay, in fact. He wondered what a threesome with them would be like.

"I'm not sure," he sighed, the disappointment clear in his voice.

"You know what? Just call me later when we can settle on a time and place," Peter shrugged.

"Sure, just let me save your number," Johnny nodded, digging his phone out of his pocket and quickly unlocking the screen. Peter telling him his number and watched with amusement as Johnny's brows furrowed more and more as he went on. As he got to the last number, the blond stared at his phone, his eyes fixed on the bottom of the screen where a contact had popped up with exactly the same number. "This can't be your number," Johnny claimed.

"Why?" Peter asked innocently.

"It's not your number. It's already under a different name."

"Is it? That's weird."

"I have this number saved as Spid–" Johnny fell silent. His gaze darted to Peter, then back to his phone. He looked at Peter again, this time squinting a bit. The brunet smiled sweetly. "It's you."

"Sorry?" Peter asked and jammed him teeth into his lower lip, this time clearly holding back his laughter.

"You're making me look like a complete idiot. On purpose." The brunet snorted and started snickering. "God, I'm not wrong. You _are_ Spider-Man. I can't believe you asked me out both as Spidey and Peter Parker. I was having morally conflicted feelings here."

"Yeah, you seemed _so_ conflicted," Peter remarked, rolling his eyes and still grinning.

"I was! I was also hoping for a great threesome. You ruined my dreams."

"I'm so sorry." Peter didn't sound apologetic.

"So, were you just pranking me? Are you not really my Valentine?"

"I'm not sure, Johnny. You'd easily date both Spider-Man and me at the same time – that doesn't seem very loyal," Peter replied, shaking his head and folding his arms over his chest.

"If I'm lucky enough to have both my crushes ask me out, I think I should definitely take advantage of it," Johnny sighed, and put his phone away.

Peter smiled at that and stepped closer, so their faces were only a few inches away.

"I'm not really big on open relationships, to be honest. Did the question become irrelevant?"

"It pretty much did," Johnny replied, sinking his gaze into Peter's chocolate brown eyes.

"I'll pick you up at six, then," Peter said softly and planted a kiss on the blond's cheek.

Johnny blushed brightly as he watched Peter leave the lab. He was glad the brunet didn't stay around long enough to see him flustered.


End file.
